Arkham Chronicles: Origins
by Arsenal597
Summary: It's one thing to be a hero in the eyes of thousands, but it's another to feel like one. Harry goes to Gotham City after receiving a letter from his mother and meets Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth. One incident at a gala and suddenly Harry is thrust into the world where he is The Batman's partner, Nightwing right as Black Mask sets forth a bounty for the head of the Bat.


_**This is the new rewrited version of Arkham Chronicles. I wanted more story for all of the characters and the last version was not cutting it so here we go. The prologue is basically a confrontation between Harry Potter/Nightwing vs The Muse. Review and thanks**_

* * *

_Prologue: Nightwing vs. The Muse_

* * *

There was a scream that pierced the air of the tunnel as a man wearing a black and red combat suit that had been riddled with bullets, knives, and had ripped open in multiple places came crashing into the wall. His suit was mostly black, red on the arms and collar, a red bat-like symbol with electricity surging through it was etched onto the chest. The armor was bullet resistant thankfully, his gloves however had been mostly destroyed, the special attributes of it having been removed, leaving it to be just heavily armored gloves.

His eyes looked towards his attacker, a woman wearing a red pair of tight pants with black spades stitched in on it, a black leather top like a cat suit covered by a green and purple jacket, holding an axe guitar. Her skin was pale, her hair was half red and purple on the ponytails, while the rest of her hair was black. The woman's lips were covered in black lipgloss making her resemble a chesire cat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she giggled as the man stood up, wiping the blood from his lip, growling lightly. His face hit the light revealing his face, that he was teenage Harry Potter, but he was a lot different than the world knew him. He was no longer the weakling that everyone remembered, now he was as fit as he possibly could, stronger than most men were, and faster than the average man as well.

"Wait, that was supposed to hurt?"

"Come on, I mean I have to kill you, the least you could do would let me have fun doing it." the woman responded, with Harry dropping the eskrima sticks he was using, and settled for hand to hand combat.

"We were supposed to be friends, after all that happened between us, all those years, you're really going to throw that all away tonight?" asked Harry, and the woman shrugged. "You know I can't let you leave here."

"I know, but you're not going to be able to stop me. After all, you and I both know I'm better than you at everything."

"Not everything." Suddenly Harry disappeared in a puff of smoke, the woman putting the axe guitar up as defense, before an arm clasped around her neck bringing her flying backwards into the light forcing darkness upon them. Harry put on specially made sunglasses that allowed him to see the woman in the dark, while she couldn't see him, hopefully.

"OOH, how scary! Come on, Nightwing... do something on your own and not have Batman take care of the fight for you!"

"If you really knew me, and what happened tonight, you would know that I have been in more fights than Batman over the course of the night. You were my friend, but that's not going to get in the way of me stopping you Muse."

"Batman's going to die tonight, and so are you..." Muse said lowly before Harry stood up and prepared to fight his former friend.

_My name is Harry Potter... _Nightwing ran towards the Muse, picking up speed as the light flickered, lighting the room up for a millisecond, and Muse had turned just for that moment to see him running. She came swinging with the axe guitar, but Nightwing placed his hand on top of the axe's base, and jumped over the Muse kicking her in the back sending her forward away from him. _Most know me as the Boy Who Lived, the one who defeated Lord Voldemort. They don't really know me. What they see is a pathetic boy who even though he defeated the Dark Lord, is not worth believing. They only want me around when they __**need **__me. When I was fourteen Voldemort came back from the dead, and nobody believed me, so I became an outsider once more, more than I had been before. _Muse jumped off the wall sending the axe down towards Nightwing who threw his arms up as a shield, the spikes blocking the axe, and with all of his strength brought his arms down, shattering the axe into millions of pieces. _A letter from my deceased mother brought me to Gotham City where I met my uncle, Alfred Pennyworth, and his boss Bruce Wayne. I eventually learned that Bruce was the vigilante known as Batman. He trained me to become his partner.._.

"NO!" Muse screamed as she saw the remains of her axe guitar, before she threw punches, Nightwing blocking them with impossible speeds, not even attempting to attack until he saw an opening.

_After training for those two months, I finally became Batman's partner... Nightwing. But nothing Bruce taught me could have prepared me for this. _"Don't make me hurt you Muse!"

Muse brought something out of her pocket, and a red light slammed into Nightwing sending him flying through the ceiling of the tunnel and onto the street above, a few seconds after Muse having arrived. Nightwing stood up as Muse smiled evilly towards him.

"Tell me, are you ready to die Harry?"

"The Harry you're thinking of is not who I am, never have been." Nightwing and Muse ran towards each other, both prepared to do whatever it took to defeat the other... _Nobody could ever be prepared for this._

* * *

**Hey guys, there is the new prologue... And please review and I am sorry to have done that to you guys so be ready for more to come**


End file.
